The Shrouds of the Digidestin
by Salamon2
Summary: It's Rated PG for later chapters. What if the digidestin weere killed in the battle with Apoclymon. Now it's Two Centeries afterwords and the Digi world and Real world are now one world, what else is going to happen?


The Shrouds Of The Digidestin  
by Salamon2  
  
Salamon2: After watching several documentaries on the Shroud of Touren, I decided to create a story in which the ORIGINAL digidesitn are killed and wrapped in similiar shrouds. I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, NOR DO I OWN IT'S RIGHTS! DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dr. Joseph Benjamin's Medical Log: It's Two Centeries after their deaths, but the thing is the digidesin's souls have been reincharnated, and we might be surprised who they might be... The only way to tell who they are presently is to let their digimon do the revealing...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" After the battle with Apoclymon..., the digidestin had failed and died... The explosion had made the Real World and the Digital World Combine into one world, agian... I wrapped their bodies in cloths and buried them, their digimon now are in a deep sleep by their sides, and I will soon die..., know this the digidestin will arise again, or as you call it be reincharnated, Two centreies from now they will be need and you the people of the future will find them, Now I must Die... My name you ask?... It is Gennai..." said Gennai as he died and the computer save his journal log  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ONE WEEK AGO  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dr. Joseph Benjamin ran an orphange as it was his late wife's dream to run one, she had died giving birth to their son Henry.  
  
Most kids thought that their parents were coming back for them, and some forgot everything about their past. The kids all loved to play in the courtyard in which there was carvings all over the walls. He exaimned the computer records to find they ment different virtues...Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, Light...  
  
He then found that the carvings on the walls were on boulders and weren't apart of the wall.  
  
Dr. Benjamin knew that the digidestin were in their long with their digimon..., and that the spirits of the digidestin were eight of the eighty kids in that orphange.  
  
At that moment his cell phone rang, and he picked it up...  
  
" Hello Joseph?" said the person on the other line  
  
" John? What's wrong?" asked Dr. Benjamin  
  
" A large Monster is attackng Tokyo...and he won't stop killling people till he finds the... the... Digidestin! We have to find them Joseph..." said John  
  
" Don't worry John I think I know where their present selves are now.... BYE!" said Dr. Benjamin hanging up the phone  
  
" Alright will all the kids please come this way!" shouted Dr. Benjamin  
  
  
But not all the kids were out there. There were three inside, Henry and two other children, a boy and a girl.  
  
" Josie, Maybe we should go out I mean he's calling everyone out..." said an eight year old boy he had blonde hair, hazel eyes, he wore blue jean shorts, white sneakers, a light green t-shirt, and a red baseball cap  
  
" Alright Shawn..." said Josie. Josiphine was an eight year old girl who wore khaki colored shorts, white sneakers, a short sleeved pink t-shirt, hazel eyes, and brown hair pulled back in a pony tail  
  
Josie, and Shawn had been best friends ever since they had met in the orphange, the twosome ran down the stairs, out the door, and into the courtyard. The vegetaition was beautiful, but they ran to were the kids were gathering, they were going into a cave, and then coming back out and roaming the rest of the courtyard. Josie was second to last, and after her was Shawn, soon it was Josie's turn to enter the cave, Shawn got a good look at it, but soon afterwards the door shut on it's own. Josie was locked inside, she pounded on the door she had came in but it was no use. The torches grew in light and something from next to a large stone moved, it was a small dog like digimon.  
  
" Who are you?" asked Josie nervously  
  
" I'm Salamon, don't you rememeber me Kari?????..." said the digimon  
  
" My name is not Kari, it's Josie..." said Josie even more nervously  
  
Dr. Benjamin came out of his hiding spot and spoke to the confused girl " Josiphine, you are the reborn Kari Kaymia... You are a digidestin..." he then handed her a pink digivice, and a crest and Tag  
  
" I thought those were fairy tales" said Josie still in disbelief  
  
" They're not fairy tales, those stories are apart of you..., deep down inside..., I know your there Kari..." said Salamon on the verge of tears  
  
Josie not wanting to see the Digimon cry said " Don't cry..." and the digivice and crest shown and the girl's features changed tiny bits, for one her eyes turned into a reddish-brown color, her shorts became pink, her shirt became yellow, a pink bandana apppeared around her neck, and her hair fell out of the pony tail and around her head natturally  
  
The digimon pushed the nervous girl to a shroud on the large rock she touched it and her memory came back to her as the shroud vanished.  
  
Dr. Benjamin then walked over to the girl and said " Welcome back Kari..."  
  
  
Outside Shawn was worried about his playmate bieng in there for so long...  
  
" What's troubling you Shawn?" asked a boy about the age of nine he said mischieviously  
  
" Nothing Seth..." said Shawn. Seth had blonde hair, green eyes, tall for his age, he wore blue jeans, black sneakers, and a red and blue t-shirt.  
  
" It's about Josie, isn't it..." Seth said Mischeivously  
  
" NO..." said Shawn  
  
" Josie and Shawn sitting in a tree... K I S S I N G first comes love, then comes marrige, then comes Josie with the..." Shawn walked off about twenty steps or so, then ran, and ran till he came to a yellow mist, he ran into it, and the mist dissapeared with no one standing in it.  
  
Dr. Benjamin walkes out of the cave to see Shawn not there then he questions " Where is Shawn?" he asked a girl about 12  
  
" Rebecca, do you know where your brother went?" asked Dr. Benjamin  
  
" No Why?" asked Rebecca. Rebecca was a very tall twelve year old girl, she had blonde hair down to her waist, blue eyes, a white dress with roses on its design that went down a little past her knees, she had a red sash around her waist, she wore white shoes(keds).  
  
" He went down that way!" shouted another boy pointing towards were Shawn had ran  
  
" Thanks Immanuel!" shouted Dr. Benjamin as he and Rebecca ran down towards the area where Shawn had ran  
  
" THAT'S MANU!" said Immanuel as he shouted his nickname, he was a short 10 year old that had blue eyes, brown hair, and wore a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.  
  
Dr. Benjamin stopped to where MANU had pointed then said " I thought so..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Salamon2: Cliffhangger!  
  
Salamon: I like my part so far! PREVIEW! PREVIEW!  
  
" YOU CAN'T GIVE UP!!!! YOUR THE DIGIDESTIN OF HOPE...AREN'T YOU????"  
  
Salamon2: I won't post the next chapter till I get 5 reviews!   
  
Salamon: Please Review! I want to find out more! 


End file.
